


【宇植】RAPE（22）

by huaq9



Category: psychopath diary
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaq9/pseuds/huaq9
Summary: lofter特供
Kudos: 30





	【宇植】RAPE（22）

**Author's Note:**

> lofter特供

陆东植突然感觉身上一凉，他警觉地睁开了眼，看到的就是赤红着双目的徐仁宇。

徐仁宇从床上坐起，直接把两人身上盖的被子掀到了地上。

他强硬地掰开了陆东植因营养不良而瘦弱的大腿。

“你要干什......呃啊！——”

陆东植的惨叫打断了自己要骂出口的话。

徐仁宇没有做任何润滑与扩张就直接挺进了陆东植的后穴。

陆东植感觉自己的下体就像是被撕裂了一样，他的双手抓紧了身下的床单，脚趾也痛苦地蜷起，这次的痛苦甚至要大于被强暴时的痛苦。

他完全感受不到任何快感，身上的人没有任何感情地将自己行凶的器具毫不拖泥带水地抽出后再狠狠地拓入。

两人交合处间都是鲜血，染在床单上看起来就像是凶案现场。

而有了鲜血作为润滑，徐仁宇的每次进出也越来越顺畅。徐仁宇一直维持一个频率，没有过快或是过慢，他只是机械地重复着抽出和插入的动作。

陆东植没有任何快感，他咬着自己的下唇，忍住了痛苦的呻吟。

这不是性爱，也不是强暴。

而是在处刑。

徐仁宇冷静地履行着鞭笞对方的职责，他没有任何抚慰对方的动作，每次阴茎进出也不会触及到对方的敏感点来让陆东植爽快。

他只是居高临下地注视着陆东植的眼睛——那里面充满了厌恶和仇恨。

他闭上了眼，选择隔绝陆东植冰冷的目光。

他只要能感受到陆东植的热度，能和他融为一体就足够了。

黑暗里，两条赤裸的肉体在床上交织，除了淫靡的水声、金属镣铐的碰撞声和肉体间的拍打声便是一片静默。

陆东植干脆也不反抗了，他感觉自己的灵魂已经飘到了肉体的上方，冷漠地旁观着自己的腿被掰成“M”的屈辱姿势承受着对方的侵犯。

他的灵魂在床的上方俯视着徐仁宇。

徐仁宇的发丝因为汗湿而垂下了几绺，他额上的汗珠有几滴落在了自己肉体的胸膛上。

怎么？

你也不爽快吗？

他的灵魂对表情痛苦的徐仁宇进行了发问。

已经过了一个小时。

他的灵魂冷静地告诉自己的肉体，因为他数了3600秒。

终于，徐仁宇结束了施刑，他拔出了自己的阴茎，上面除了陆东植的血液外没有一点白浊——

他没有射精。

“为什么......是我？......”陆东植的肉体发出了嘶哑的声音。

他想不明白为什么徐仁宇会选择自己作为他的玩物，他之前明明和徐仁宇的生活没有任何交集。 他既不漂亮也不帅气，甚至还有些窝囊和懦弱。 他也不如别人聪敏或是富有。

他实在想不通。

为什么徐仁宇要纠缠自己呢？

而徐仁宇的回答是伏下了身，给了他这场刑罚的第一个吻。

十分轻柔，又十分小心翼翼，

“因为你不爱我。”


End file.
